


Fanboy

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Fan Louis, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: مائده
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: مائده

> **-Louis Bottom**

سعی می کرد نفس های پشت سرهم اش رو کنترل کنه و درست حرف بزنه، واقعا دلش نمی خواست همه چیز رو از دست بده.

"من... من تمام راه رو دوییدم... باید برم داخل!"

"درها رو بستن پسر، متاسفم، اجازه ندارم درها رو باز کنم و بذارم بری تو."

کنار دیوار نشست، کوله اش رو روی پاهاش جا داد؛ تمام مدت پول هاش رو جمع کرده بود تا بتونه به کنسرت بره، آخرین کنسرت تور هری استایلز، چیزی که مدت ها انتظارش رو کشیده بود؛ اما حالا فقط به خاطر ده دقیقه تاخیر کنار دیوار نشسته و چشم هاش از شدت اشک تار میبینن.

"هی، گریه نکن، تو باید بری خونه، هوا سرده، نمی تونی اینجا بمونی."

خونه ای نداشت، ترجیح میداد انقدر اینجا بشینه تا بالاخره شاید بتونه هری استایلز رو ببینه، اون تمام چیزی بود که لویی بهش فکر می کرد، صداش توی گوشش می پیچید و همه چیز رو برای لویی قابل تحمل میکرد، یه وقت هایی نوشته های اون آدم طوری بود که انگار لویی رو نوشته و بعضی اوقات طوری بود که انگار داشت بهش امید می داد، داشت بهش توانایی می داد تا به خودش و افکارش سرعت ببخشه.

"هی، الیوت، میشه ازت خواهش کنم..."

صدای آشنا باعث شد لویی بیشتر توی خودش جمع بشه، دستی روی شونه اش نشست وباعث شد سرش بالا بیاد.

"حالت خوبه؟ چرا اینجا نشستی؟ مشکلی پیش اومده؟" لبخند روی صورتشه، صورتش روشن و زیباست و عینک آفتابی روی تیغه ی بینیش خودنمایی میکنه، لویی الان باید باور کنه که اون هری استایلزه؟

"هی، پسر، گریه نکن، چیزی شده؟ " لویی به آرومی اشک هاش رو با پشت دست پاک میکنه "نمی خوای باهام حرف بزنی؟"

"ب- ببخشید... من... من عذر میخوام" نگاهش گیج بود و لویی شوکه تر از چیزی که بتونه کلمات درست رو به کار ببره "بابت چی عذرخواهی میکنی؟ پاشو."

بلند میشه و دستش رو به طرف لویی دراز میکنه، دست هاش زیبان، انگشت هاش بلندن و ناخن هاش به زیبایی رنگ مشکی روشون رو به نمایش میذارن؛ لویی دستش رو توی دست هری استایلز میذاره و بلند میشه، به کمک اون بلند میشه، لویی دلش میخواد چشم های هری رو ببینه، چشم هایی که از زیباییشون خیلی شنیده... "الیوت؟ چه مشکلی پیش اومده؟ "

"درها بسته شدن و این پسر دیر رسیده، قوانین اجازه نمیدن در رو باز کنم " هری به لویی نگاه میکنه و لویی چیزی از ذهنش رد نمیشه، به جز زیبایی تحسین برانگیز هری استایلز و مهربونی بی اندازه ی اون مرد.

"هی، تو منو می شناسی؟"

لویی سر تکون میده و لبخند هری اینبار بزرگه، طوری بزرگه که چال هاش که همیشه فقط توی عکسا دیده رو حالا داره می بینه؛ با چشم های خودش داره میبینه، ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی صورتش میشینه؛ لبخندی که نمیتونه پاکش کنه.

"مشکلی نیست، بذارید بره داخل، اگر عواقبی داشت من گردن میگیرم"

"ولی آقا"- دست هری دور بازوی لویی حلقه میشه و اون رو به سمت خودش میکشه، مرد ساکت میشه.

"نمیخواد، با من میاد، از بک استیج می فرستمش توی جمعیت مشکلی نیست" هری استایلز داره لویی رو با خودش میبره بک استیج، لویی هنوز باور نکرده، هنوز نمیدونه چی بگه و هنوز نمیدونه دقیقا داره چه اتفاقی میوفته!؟

"اونا قوانین خاص خودشون رو دارن؛ اما من هری استایلزم. تور مال منه، هرکاری از دستم برمیاد؛ نمیخوای باهام حرف بزنی؟"

"من واقعا- واقعا نمیدونم چی باید بگم"

لویی میگه و هری در همون حین اون رو از درب گاراژ پشت محوطه رد میکنه، یه ماشین زرد رنگ اونجاست. هری داره میخنده، صدای آروم خنده اش به گوش لویی میرسه و باعث میشه قلبش آروم تر بکوبه، داشت پنیک میکرد.

"من هری استایلز هستم، بیست و شش سالمه-"

"یه خواهر داری که اسمش جماست و ازت چهار سال بزرگتره، مادرت متولد ۱۹۶۷ و پدرت متولد ۱۹۵۷ هستن دو تا آلبوم بیرون دادی و این آخرین اجرای امسالته، قبلا توی نونوایی کار میکردی، داری روی قسمت زیر صدات کار میکنی و صدات یه چیزی بین زیر و بم هست، خیلی موفقی، یه آیکون برای گوچی و برای حرفه ات به حساب میای و-"

"هی، تو همه چیز و کامل میدونی؟ "

هری عینکش رو روی موهاش قرار میده و به لویی که حالا لبخند کوچیکی روی لب هاش داره نگاه میکنه، چشم های سبزش حالا مشخص شده ان. چشم هاش زیبا هستن، طوری که مردم میگن نیستن، طوری که لویی دیده، چشم هایی براق و زیبا که باعث میشن دیگه هیچوقت نتونی از دیدن چشم های این مرد دل بکنی، عجیب نیست که هری استایلز انقدر محبوبه، اون

کامل و بی نظیره و هیچ همتایی نداره، اون هری استایلزه. "کامل" "حالا در مورد خودت بگو."

هری در کوچیکی رو برای لویی باز میکنه، دری که اون دو نفر رو از راهرو خارج میکنه و وارد اتاق میکنه، هیچ استرسی نیست و این به خاطر اینه که هری استایلز دقیقا از قبل برنامه داره، همه چیز کامل و برنامه ریزی شده اس. لویی با صدای کم، در حالی که سرش

رو تکون میده جواب میده: "اما هیچ چیزی راجع به من تاثیرگذار نیست"

"قطعا هست، اسمت چیه؟"

"لویی ویلیام تاملینسون"

صدای تقه ی کوچیکی از سمت در میاد و در باز میشه، لویی دختر رو نمیشناسه، پس به هری که فاصله ی کمی ازش داره چند قدم نزدیک تر میشه و هری دستش رو پشت اون پسر قرار میده.

"نمیای بیرون؟ هری منتظرته، داره غر میزنه"

"چقدر دیگه وقت هست؟"

دختر به ساعتش نگاه میکنه و به لویی کاملا بی توجهه "تا شروع اجرا تقریبا بیست دقیقه وقت هست "

"سابرینا، این لوییه، یه فنه ولی من آوردمش بک استیج و سوالی نپرس چرا، ازش پذیرایی کنید و بعد بفرستیدش تو سالن "

"باشه، مشکلی نیست " سابرینا لبخند کمرنگی به هری میزنه.

"من باید برم، شنیدی دیگه، ازت پذیرایی میکنن و بعدش میتونی بری توی سالن، امیدوارم شب خوبی رو برات بسازم "

هری لبخند میزنه و دستای بزرگش خیلی آروم شونه ی لویی رو لمس میکنن، چشم هاش روشن و درخشان هستن و لویی کلمات رو گم کرده که توصیف کنه

"من ازتون ممنونم آقا"

"بخند تا با خیال راحت برم"

لویی قلبش رو حس نمیکنه، لبخند بزرگی میزنه، طوری که کنار چشم هاش چروک میوفته، هری سر تکون میده و از اتاق بیرون میره، لویی روی کاناپه ی کوچیکی که اونجاست میشینه و به هری استایلز فکر میکنه، براش باورپذیر شده دیدن اون مرد ولی همچنان ذره ای شوکه است در باز میشه و اون دختر با قهوه و کیک و یه ساندویچ کوچیک کنارش وارد میشه

"هری تا حالا هیچ فنی رو به بک استیج نیاورده، تو براش فرق داشتی که انقدر حواسش بهت هست، همین الآنم کلی سفارش کرد بهم "

لویی نگاهش میکنه و لبخند کمرنگی میزنه، گرسنگی بهش غلبه کرده ولی دلش نمیخواد دست به چیزایی که هری دستور داده تا براش بیارن بزنه، فقط میخواد زودتر هری رو توی لباس اجرا ببینه، فقط دلش میخواد آهنگ هارو بشنوه

هنوزم باور نداره هری استایلز لمسش کرده، هنوزم باور نداره اون همون هری استایلز معروفه، همون گوچی آیکون بزرگی که مردم میشناسن و البته، خود لویی میشناسه.

*

گوش هاش دیگه برای خودش نبودن، جلوی در و در کنار چندین فن دیگه ایستاده بود و داشت انتظار میکشید تا هری رو بببینه، دوباره، برای آخرین بار از نزدیک هری رو ببینه و صدای بم اون مرد به گوش هاش برسه، فن ها صدای زیادی ایجاد نمیکردن تا وقتی که هری از در بیرون میزنه؛ لویی به جلو پرت میشه و محکم به نرده ها برخورد میکنه، مرد بزرگی که بیرون جمعیت طرفدارها ایستاده سعی میکنه اون رو کنار بزنه ولی حجم زیادی از فشار داره به کمرش وارد میشه و نمیتونه عقب بکشه و مرد با صدای بلندش توی گوش هاش داد میکشه

"هی هی، لویی؟ چیکار میکنید؟ داره له میشه."

فشار زیاده و لویی هنوز توی شوکه، هری اون رو به یاد داره، خیلی خوب به یادش داره، هری دست پسر رو میگیره و از بادیگارد ها میخواد تا مردم رو کنار بزنن و اجازه بدن تا لویی از بین جمعیت بیرون بیاد

"تو اینجا چیکار میکنی؟ چرا برنگشتی خونه؟ "

"من فقط دلم میخواست یه بار دیگه ببینمت " هری لبخند میزنه، لویی حالا جلوش ایستاده و داره به چشم هاش نگاه میکنه، از چشم هاش مشخصه خسته است. "یه ماشین مشکی اونجاست، برو اونجا تا من هم بیام، سعی کن توجه کسی رو جلب نکنی پسر"

لویی زیر لب 'باشه' میگه و سعی میکنه راه بره، یه جایی نزدیک شکمش درد میکنه و توی راه رفتن اذیتش میکنه اما هر طور که هست به سمت ماشین میره

"هی، تو همون پسری نیستی که وقتی درها رو بسته بودن هری استایلز خودش تورو به جمعیت رسوند؟ " لویی خیلی آروم به بالا نگاه میکنه، همون مردی که نمیذاشت از در رد بشه، کنار ماشین ایستاده بود و لویی احساس میکرد اینبار باز هم قراره مانعش بشن.

"هری، خودش گفت توی ماشین بشینم و صبر کنم تا بیاد."

"دیدم داشت باهات صحبت میکرد، ایرادی نداره، برو داخل."

در رو برای لویی باز میکنه و لویی وارد ماشین میشه و میشینه، کسی تو ماشین نیست، با خیال راحت نفس میکشه و خیلی آروم گوشه ی جامپرش رو بالا میده، پهلوش مقداری کبوده ولی خیلی زیاد درد داره، دست خنکش رو روی آسیب دیدگی کوچیکش میذاره تا از دردش کم کنه اما تاثیری نداره و دردش خیلی زیاده، طوری که وقتی بهش فکر میکنه باعث میشه دلش بخواد اشک بریزه در به آرومی باز میشه و هری توی ماشین میشینه، صدای دوربین ها و نور اون ها اذیت کننده است.

لویی خیلی سریع دستش رو از روی پهلوش برمیداره ولی نگاه هری طوریه که انگار خیلی برای اینکار دیر بوده.

"اتفاقی افتاده؟ "

"ن- نه، چیزی نیست."

هری ابروش رو بالا میده و همچنان داره به لویی نگاه میکنه، در جلو باز میشه و کسی پشت فرمون میشینه

"ویلیام، ما این پسر رو به خونه اش میرسونیم، بعد میریم خونه "

"بله آقا"

"خونه ات کجاست؟ "

لویی ساکت میشه، چند لحظه با خودش فکر میکنه، اگر حقیقت رو بگه چه واکنشی ممکنه از سمت هری بگیره، البته که اون مهربون بود ولی هنوز مردد بود. میترسید که هری از این همه محبت به یه پسر بی خانمان پشیمون بشه یا حتی بخواد بهش ترحم کنه

"هی" لویی بالاخره از افکارش به حال پرت میشه، سرشو میندازه پایین و با صدایی که خودش

هم به زور میشنوه میگه :

"خب... من... من خونه ای ندارم..."

"منظورت اینه که اینجا زندگی نمیکنی؟"

لویی با این حرف تو فکر فرو میره، اون اصلا هیچ ایده ای نداره که یه پسر بی خانمان رو سوار کرده، این حدس قطعا تو دورترین نقطه ی ذهنشه.

"چرا سرت رو پایین انداختی؟ از من میترسی؟!"

"نه- نه آقا"

"مهم نیست اگر کجا باشه ما می-"

لویی وسط حرف هری می پره و خیلی سریع میگه "من تو کمپ زندگی میکنم."

لب های هری برای حرفی که میخواست بگه و نگفت همونطور باز میمونه و چند ثانیه بعد تازه لب هاش رو حرکت میده.

"اوه."

لویی حالا، توی سکوتی که ایجاد شده بیشتر احساس حقارت میکنه، خیلی بیشتر، می تونست اون رو به یه ادرس قلابی بفرسته یا فقط بگه یه شهر دیگه زندگی می کنه و برسونتش به فرودگاه اما چیزی جز حقیقت نتونست بگه .

هری احساس بدی پیدا کرده، لباساش توی تنش اضافی بنظر میاد، انگشتر هاش توی انگشت هاش سنگینی می کنن.

لویی دیگه نمی تونه توی ماشین بمونه، حتی جرئت نداره که سرش رو بالا بیاره و هری رو ببینه؛ بهتره خودش بره تا اون خودش از ماشین بیرونش کنه.

"من- من دیگه بهتره برم ."

لویی برمیگرده، دستگیره رو میکشه، در کمی باز میشه، اما به محض اینکه میخواد بیرون بره دست هایی بازوش رو چنگ میزنه و بعد دوباره اون صدای بم گوش هاش رو نوازش می کنه.

"کجا میخوای بری؟" لویی سعی می کنه صداش نلرزه و دستپاچه نباشه.

"من می رم آقا، درک میکنم شما دیگه نمیخواین منو ببینید... نه... لازم نیست چیزی بگین من خودم میرم ."

هری اخم می کنه، متوجه منظور پسر نمیشه، به سمتش خم میشه و در رو می بنده، انگشت هاش خیلی کم دستای سرد و عرق کرده پسر رو لمس می کنه و بعد قفل در رو میزنه و سر جاش برمیگرده.

"فکر می کنی اونقدر عوضی ام که وقتی اینو بفهمم بذارم بری!؟ "

"من- من منظوری ند- نداشتم ."

هری با شنیدن لرزش صدای اون پسر اخماش رو باز می کنه، دلش برای مظلومیت اون لحن آب میشه، اونقدر بی دفاع بنظر می رسه که دوست داره تا ابد اون رو توی آغوشش نگه داره، بین بازوهاش بگیرتش و بگه مشکلی نیست، بگه اینجاست و لازم نیست ترسی به دلش راه بده.

هری لبخند می زنه و دستش رو آروم روی بازوی لویی می کشه. "میدونم، هی... متاسفم که صدام بالا رفت"

لویی حالا نرم تر بنظر می رسه، اما هنوز چشم هاش برق میزنه و با بغض به هری نگاه می کنه.

"چطوره بریم خونه ی من؟! می تونیم بیشتر حرف بزنیم اونجا."

"نه..."

هری رو به راننده می کنه و بدون توجه به اعتراض لویی میگه:

"برمی گردیم خونه. "

*

هری در رو باز میکنه، به لویی نگاه می کنه که همون جا کنار در ایستاده، اتفاقات امروز زیادی پیچیده و عجیب شده بودن؛ اون حتی توی رویاهاشم به اینجا نرسیده بود.

هری به صورت متعجب لویی نگاه می کنه و میگه "چرا ایستادی٬ دعوت منو قبول نمیکنی؟"! لویی دستپاچه میشه.

"دعوت؟! اما... آقای استایلز... من-" هری دستش رو پشت لویی میذاره و اون رو کمی به جلو هل میده.

"تو امشب مهمونی لویی." لویی با تردید قدم برمیداره و بالاخره وارد سالن میشن.

هری در رو پشت سرشون می بنده، لویی مبهوت دکوراسیون میشه، از مبل های خاکستری و لوستر های انتیک گرفته تا آشپزخونه کوچیکی که سمت راست قرار داره. پنجره های بزرگ و منظره شهر که کاملا زیر پاشونه. همش خواب بود نه؟ داشت خواب میدید؛ اما ذهنش گنجایش این همه چیز رو باهم نداره، امکان نداره اون بتونه چنین چیزی رو بازآفرینی کنه.

هری سرفه ای می کنه. لویی با خجالت به طرف هری برمیگرده، دستاشو توهم جمع می کنه و اروم میگه:

"اِممم... ببخشید"

هری با لبخند به پسری که با دستاش بازی می کنه نگاه می کنه؛ انگشت های کوچیکش از لبه های جامپرش بیرون زده و تو هم فرو رفته، هری قبلا دقت نکرده بود اون چه قدر آروم و ظریف به نظر می رسه.

"بشین " لویی سرشو برمیگردونه و به مبل ها نگاه می کنه، به سمت اونا قدم برمیداره، ولی هنوز مردده تا بشینه. "تا تو نشینی من نمی شینم لویی"

لویی لباش رو جمع می کنه و بالآخره لبه مبل می شینه، هری بالآخره خیالش راحت میشه، هر چند از نحوه نشستنش مشخصه زیاد راحت نیست ولی همین هم کفایت می کنه.

"شما بهتره برین استراحت کنین حتما خسته اید "

"چرا من رو هری صدا نمی زنی؟ "

لویی چتری هاش رو کنار میزنه، هنوز پهلوش کمی درد داره.

"تو خوبی؟ رنگ پریده بنظر میای ؟ "

"من خوبم آقای... یعنی... هری."

"زنگ میزنم غذا بیارن برامون حتما ضعف کردی ."

"ممنون."

هری بلند میشه و به سمت تلفن میره تا غذا سفارش بده، وقتی دوباره بر می گرده متوجه لویی میشه که جامپرش رو بالا داده و به پهلوش نگاه می کنه، لویی وقتی صدای قدم های هری رو می شنوه دستپاچه جامپرش رو پایین می کشه. اما خیلی دیر شده چون هری بلافاصله میگه:

"تو آسیب دیدی ؟ "

"چیزی نیست." هری به لویی نزدیک تر میشه.

"چرا نگفتی بهم؟ " لویی خودش رو جمع می کنه، دستاش رو روی پاهاش بهم حلقه می کنه، هری حالا خیلی نزدیک شده، جلوی لویی زانو میزنه.

"بذار ببینم چی شده، شاید لازم به دکتر باشه "

لویی لبه های جامپرش رو پایین می کشه و کمی روی مبل عقب میره. "جدی نیست، واقعا میگم ."

هری دست هاش رو جلو میاره و روی دست های لویی که محکم جامپر رو تو مشتش گرفته می ذاره، از سرمای اونا تعجب می کنه. لویی به دست های بزرگی که روی دست هاش قرار گرفتن نگاه می کنه، گرمایی که به عمق دست هاش نفوذ می کنه باعث می شه دست هاش رو ازاد تر کنه.

"به من اطمینان کن خب؟!"

"این درست نیست..."

"چی؟!"

"اینکه شما اینکارو بکنین٬ من ارزشش رو ندارم."

هری اخم می کنه، ولی سعی می کنه سریع از بینش ببره، لویی دست هاش رو از دستای هری جدا می کنه؛ هری بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت لب باز می کنه:

"من الان هری استایلز نیستم، فقط هری ام، هیچ وقت دوباره نگو که ارزشش رو نداری."

"ببخشید."

هری دوباره دست های لویی رو می گیره، آروم مشتش رو باز می کنه، لویی نمی تونه در برابر حس گرما و انرژی ای که از دست های هری می گیره مقاومت کنه؛ بالاخره دست هاشو از لبه جامپرش کنار می کشه .

هری آروم جامپر لویی رو بالا میاره. اما لبخندش با دیدن بدن نحیف پسر محو میشه. اون واقعا لاغره٬ می تونه دنده هاش رو که از زیر پوست سفیدش معلومه لمس کنه. یه کبودی اونجاست که بهش دهن کجی می کنه، هری دستش رو روی کبودی میذاره، لویی هیسی می کشه و صورتش از درد مچاله میشه. هری با دیدن صورت لویی ته دلش خالی میشه، دستش رو از روی کبودی برمیداره.

"خیلی درد داره؟ "

"فقط وقتی دست می کشم روش."

"فکر کنم به پماد نیاز داری، احتمالا فقط کوفته شده ."

هری جامپر رو موقتا پایین میکشه تا اون پسر رو بیشتر از این خجالت زده نکنه.

به طرف تلفن میره. لویی به هری خیره میشه که پشت تلفن در حال حرف زدنه. وقتی هری تلفن رو قطع می کنه سرشو پایین میاره.

هری رو به لویی می کنه " من سریع دوش می گیرم و لباس می پوشم، مشکلی که با یکم تنها موندن نداری؟ "

"نه، راحت باشین "

"خیلی خب، از خودت پذیرایی کن، تو یخچال باید یه چیزایی باشه و اگر کسی در زد وغذا یا چیزی آورد قبول کن و بگو بزنه به حساب آقای جرارد استیونسون "

"جرارد استیونسون؟ "

"آره، اسم مستعاره، یادت نره."

"ام...نه به من اعتماد کنید آقای استای... استیونسون."

هری آروم می خنده و به طرف اتاق خواب میره . لویی صورتش رو قاب می گیره.

"من دارم گند میزنم، واقعا دارم گند میزنم، چرا نمی تونی درست حرف بزنی لویی؟ تو یه احمق به تمام عیاری."

همون لحظه زنگ در به صدا در میاد، لویی بلند میشه، از توی چشمی به فرد پشت در نگاه می کنه. یه جعبه پیتزا دستشه، یه روپوش قرمز و یه کلاه گذاشته.

لویی در رو آروم باز می کنه. پسر جوون سریع میگه "غذاتون رو آوردم، آقای استیونسون درسته؟"

"اممم...بله ..." پسر دستگاهی جلو میاره، لویی چند ثانیه گیج نگاهش می کنه. "میشه اینجارو امضا کنین؟"

"اوه، بله بله، حتما " لویی انگشتش رو روی صفحه تاچ می کشه و یه امضای ساده می کنه؛ پسر در نهایت تشکر می کنه و جعبه پیتزا رو دست لویی میده . لویی در رو پشت سرش می بنده. بوی پیتزا معده اش رو بهم می پیچونه، خیلی وقته چنین احساسی نداشته، حس می کنه می تونه کل اون پیتزا رو بخوره. لویی به سمت آشپزخونه میره و جعبه رو روی میز میذاره.

روی صندلی می شینه و منتظر می مونه، بویی که کل بینیش رو پر کرده وسوسه اش می کنه تا سریع جعبه رو باز کنه اما مقاومت می کنه .

چند دقیقه دیگه منتظر می مونه تا بالاخره صدای هری میاد "چرا شروع نکردی."

هری جلو میاد و پشت اپن می ایسته، یه شلوارک و یه تیشرت سفید پوشیده و موهاش دور حوله پیچیده شدن .

"منتظر بودم " هری یکی از صندلی ها رو می کشه، در جعبه رو باز می کنه و میگه "پس بیا شروع کنیم، امیدوارم دوست داشته باشی."

"من عاشقشم." هری به لحن با ذوق لویی لبخند می زنه.

هردو یه تیکه برمیدارن. هری تیکه پیتزا خودش رو جلو میاره و به پیتزای لویی میزنه. لویی لبخند آرومی میزنه و کار هری رو تکرار می کنه و بعد تقریبا نصف تیکه پیتزا رو وارد دهنش می کنه. از طعمی که زیر زبونش حس می کنه هومی می کشه.

هری به پسر روبروش نگاه می کنه، لویی رسما با اون یه تیکه عشق بازی می کنه و صدا های عجیب غریب از خودش در میاره .

هری خنده اش رو جمع می کنه، اون پسر واقعا بامزه است. لویی زبونش رو روی سسی که روی لباش پخش شده می کشه، توجه هری به لب های لویی

جلب میشه، لب های باریک و سرخش که برق میزنه. هری سریع بلند میشه، لویی با نگاهش دنبالش می کنه، هری در یخچال رو باز می کنه و

سرش رو کمی خم می کنه. با دیدن دوتا قوطی آبجو لبخند میزنه . اونارو بر میداره و سر میز بر می گرده.

"یه چیز خوب پیدا کردم." هری در آبجو هارو باز می کنه، یکیش رو به سمت لویی میگیره اما وسط راه یک دفعه دستش رو عقب می کشه و میگه "تو که به سن قانونی رسیدی نه ؟"

"بله، من نوزده سالمه." هری آبجو رو دست لویی میده.

"خوبه، خیالم راحت شد."

لویی کمی از آبجو میخوره و به تیکه اخر پیتزا نگاه می کنه. هری متوجه نگاه لویی میشه.

"من سیر شدم، می تونی تیکه آخر رو برداری." لویی بدون تعارف قسمت آخر رو برمیداره؛ هری کمی از آبجوش میخوره و بعد میپرسه:

"امم ... معمولا کجا می مونی؟ پیش دوستات؟ "

"توی کمپ می مونم."

"كمپ؟!"

"اوهوم."

"اونجا راحتی؟"

"اممم، بد نیست، بهتر از توی خیابون موندنه، معمولا گنجایش ندارن، یعنی آدم های زیادی هستن، من همیشه جا به جا میشم."

هری احساس بدی پیدا می کنه، کمی دیگه از آبجوش میخوره ولی گرفتگی گلوش برطرف نمیشه. اون پسر خیلی ساده در مورد اون صحبت می کنه، انگار یه مسئله روزمره است که هر روز داره برای همه بازگو می کنه.

"من می تونم اونجارو ببینم؟ "

"اممم ...فکر نکنم خوشت بیاد، اونجا وضع جالبی نداره "

"اما من میخوام بیام و ببینم "

"من نمیخوام ناراحت بشین."

"باید نشونم بدی، فردا یا پس فردا، نمیدونم. "

"اوه، شما مطمئنید؟"

"آره مطمئنم."

لویی چند لحظه با تردید به هری نگاه میکنه؛ لبخند کمرنگی میزنه و چشم هاش رو میگیره، مقدار کمی از آبجو رو می نوشه و بعد اون قوطی رو روی اپن میذاره.

"می خوای بری دوش بگیری؟"

لویی دوباره نگاهش رو به هری میده؛ هری به لویی نگاه نمیکنه، از جاش بلند شده تا جعبه ی خالی پیتزا و قوطی آبجوی خالی خودش رو توی سطل زباله بندازه، لویی هنوز جوابی نداده که هری میگه:

"آب گرم شاید از درد پهلوت کم بکنه؟ برو و وقتی برگشتی روی کبودی پهلوت رو پماد میزنم."

هری با جدیت به لویی نگاه میکنه، لویی ابروهاش رو بالا میندازه و از جاش بلند میشه، هری لبخند قشنگی تحویلش میده و جلوتر راه می افته و وارد یکی از اتاق ها میشه.

لویی چیزی نداره که بگه هری در هرصورت با هرچیزی که لویی میگه مخالفه پس لویی ترجیح میده حداقل این بار رو سکوت کنه.

"صبر کن تا برات حوله بیارم " تخت دو نفره ای به دیوار چسبیده، کاناپه و تلویزیون، اتاق چیزی کم نداره و همه ی امکانات لازم رو داراست. هری در کمد رو باز میکنه و از توش یه حوله بیرون میاره.

"از این میتونی استفاده کنی، تمیزه، در واقع تازه تمام خونه رو تمیز کردن پس نگران نباش."

لویی لبخند میزنه و سر تکون میده، اون مرد بلند قد آروم به بازوی لویی فشار میاره و چشمک میزنه

"میرم بیرون تا راحت باشی."

هری میگه، در رو میبنده و بعد میره. لویی چند دقیقه می ایسته و بعد به سمت حمام میره، توی طول مدت استحمام تنها چیزهایی که از ذهنش رد میشن، بدون استثنا به هری مربوط میشن.

اگه تمام این رفتار هایی که هری داره به خاطر ترحم به یه فرد بی خانمان باشه چی؟ هری چرا می خواد بیاد تا کمپ رو ببینه؟ چه نیازی داره تا اونجا رو ببینه؟ تا شاید اون حس ترحمش بیشتر بشه؟ لویی نمیخواد دل کسی به حالش بسوزه، اصلا نمیخواد به این فکر کنه که دل تنها کسی که باعث میشه حال لویی خوب باشه به خاطر وضعیت زندگیش براش بسوزه، هیچوقت نخواسته، حالا هم نمیخواد.

هری دائما توی سرشه، همیشه بوده و حالا بیشتر شده؛ لویی نمی خواد هری فکر کنه که اون نمی تونه از پس خودش بر بیاد، لویی نمی خواد به اینا فکر کنه، به هیچ وجه، حتی دلش نمیخواد هری راجع به ترحم به لویی فکر کرده باشه، چه برسه به اینکه بخواد احساسش کنه...

*

یک ساعت از وقتی که لویی رفته حمام گذشته و حالا هری یه جورایی مضطرب شده، صدایی از اون پسر نیومده و هری توی این مدت ندیده اش.

تصمیم داره بره تا چک کنه که اگر لویی به چیزی نیاز داره براش فراهم کنه، نمی خواد حالا که اون پسر رو اینجا نگه داشته چیزی رو براش کم بذاره.

به آرومی در میزنه، اما وقتی صدایی نمیاد تصمیم میگیره وارد اتاق بشه.

با دیدن بدن برهنه ی پسر که توی خودش جمع شده و هیچ پوششی به جز حوله ی مچاله شده، زیر شکمش نداره، لبخند میزنه؛ لویی ریز نقشه، زیباست و موهای خیسش روی صورتش ریخته، کبودی روی پهلوش مشخصه، طوری که وقتی هری به آسیب دیدگی بدنش دست زد هیس کشید باعث شد هری پشیمون بشه از اینکه اونو وسط جمعیت ول کرده، اما مگه کاری میشد کرد؟ نمی تونست اون رو به قسمت وی آی پی بفرسته؛ نزدیک میره و صدای نفس های لویی طوری آرومه که مشخصه خوابش برده، پتوی نسبتا کلفتی رو روی بدنش میندازه و چند لحظه نگاهش میکنه

از لحظه ای که این پسر رو کنار در ورودی سالن اجرا دید تا همین الان که توی تخت اتاق مهمان توی خونه ی هری خوابه، حس متفاوتی نسبت بهش داشت، چیزی راجع به لویی وجود داره که اون رو نسبت به دیگران براش متمایز می کنه.

از اتاق خارج می شه و در رو به آرومی پشت سرش می بنده؛ باید بره تا جایی که اون پسر زندگی می کنه رو ببینه، نمیدونه این دقیقا چه عدالتیه که هرچقدرم به آدمای ضعیف کمک میکنن بازم اونا همونطور ضعیفن ولی پولدار هایی مثل هری هر روز به پولشون اضافه میشه، درک نمیکنه که چرا کسی به سن لویی باید تو کمپ بی خانمان ها زندگی کنه؛ حتما راهی هست که بشه بهش کمک کرد، هری حتما یه راه پیدا میکنه...

*

نور آفتاب با قدرت به شیشه میزنه و باعث میشه هری نتونه راحت بخوابه، چشم هاش رو با دست میماله و از جاش بلند میشه، موهای توش صورتش رو کنار میده، از اینکه سفر کردن تموم شده تا حدی خوشحاله، اینکه هر روز میتونه تو اتاق خودش از خواب بلند بشه رو برای خودش خوشحال کننده میدونه، اگر چه به تخت هایی که توی هتل ها هست هم عادت کرده اما از همون اول اتاق خواب خودش رو بیشتر از هتل دوست داشته.

از سرویس بهداشتی خارج میشه و وارد سالن بزرگ خونه میشه، صداهایی که از سمت آشپزخونه میاد نشون میده که اون پسر بیداره و حالا تو آشپزخونه است، وقتی به اون سمت میره لویی رو میبینه که جلوی گاز ایستاده و داره با دقت پنکیکی رو از تابه جدا می کنه.

"لویی "

لویی سرش رو برمیگردونه، چشم هاش کمی خواب آلوده هستن و موهاش به هم ریخته اس، با این حال بازم داره به هری لبخند میزنه

"اوه، صبح بخیر."

"صبح بخیر، داری پنکیک درست میکنی؟"

"بابت اینکه توی کابینت ها و یخچال رو گشتم معذرت میخوام، می خواستم وقتی از خواب بلند میشی صبحانه حاضر باشه."

هری تکیه اش رو از کابینت میگیره و به سمت میز کوچیک وسط آشپزخونه میره، به آرومی میخنده.

"در واقع این کار باعث خوشحالیم شد؛ اگر پیش خانواده ام نباشم، کسی نیست که برای شخص من غذا درست کنه، اکثر اوقات توی هتل یا استودیو هستم و از بیرون برام غذا میگیرن."

لویی مواد آخرین پنکیک رو داخل تابه می ریزه و بعد از اینکه شکل مناسبش رو گرفت به سمت هری برمیگرده، صورتش از درد پهلوش جمع میشه ولی به روی خودش نمیاره و دوباره لبخند روی لب هاش میاره

"من اولین نفری هستم که جزوی از خانواده ات نیست و داره برات صبحانه حاضر میکنه و این باعث خوشحالی- راستی، خواب که بودی گوشیت یک بار زنگ خورد اما من بهش دست نزدم، نمی خواستم بیدارت کنم."

"هنوز پهلوت درد میکنه؟ من دیشب اومدم برات پماد بزنم ولی خواب بودی، بعد صبحانه انجامش میدم "

"نمیخواد اینکارو انجام بدی، وضعیتش بهتره."

"چرا اصرار میکنی تا مخالفت کنی؟ من دیشب راجع به این موضوع بهت گفتم..."

گوشیش رو از روی کابینت برمیداره و بهش نگاه میکنه، جف زنگ زده بوده، خودش تماس میگیره و گوشی رو کنار گوشش نگه میداره

"هری، زنگ زدی بالاخره"

"آره، دیدم زنگ زدی، اتفاقی افتاده؟"

"تو دیشب یه فن رو با خودت بردی خونه؟"

"آره، مشکلش چیه؟"

"هری، مثل اینکه یادت رفته تو دائما تحت مراقبت پاپ ها هستی؟ توییتر از عکساتون پر شده."

"خدای من، این مردم واقعا زندگی ندارن؟"

هری چشم هاش رو تو کاسه میچرخونه، خیلی هم براش مهم نیست، در واقع 'اصلا' براش مهم نیست. با دیدن لویی که به سمتش میاد و ظرف پنکیک های شکلاتی رو که با عسل تزئین کرده جلوش میذاره سعی میکنه مکالمه رو به پایان برسونه

"باشه جف، من می خوام صبحانه بخورم، اگر ایرادی نداره، تو یه وقت مناسب باهم حرف بزنیم؟"

"مشکلی نیست پسر، فقط حواست رو بیشتر جمع کن."

"حتما، پس بعدا صحبت میکنیم، خدانگهدار."

"خدانگهدار."

هری گوشی رو قطع می کنه و به لویی که داره قهوه می ریزه نگاه میکنه، لویی زیباست و صدای قشنگی داره، هری میتونه محو زیبایی هاش بشه؛ طوری که ماگ قهوه رو توی دستش گرفته و داره اون ماگ رو پر میکنه باعث میشه هری به دست هاش توجه بیشتری کنه، ناخن های از ته گرفته شده و گردی داره، استخون دست هاش مشخصه و سبزی رگ دستش هم دور از چشم نیست. لویی بی حواس تر از اونیه که متوجه بشه هری بهش خیره شده، برمیگرده و ماگ هارو روی میز میذاره و به هری لبخند میزنه، هری لبخند زیبایی تحویلش میده، نمیتونه چشم هاش رو از روی پسر برداره، امروز قراره این پسر رو جلوی کمپ پیاده کنه و دیگه اون رو نبینه؟

"تا چند ماه پیش تو یه کافه قدیمی کار میکردم، ولی اونجارو خراب کردن و من بیکار شدم، خوب میشه اگه هری استایلز راجع به پنکیک هام نظر بده، احساس خوشبختیه"

هری به این مدل حرف زدنش میخنده و ذره ای از پنکیک رو میخوره، خوشمزه اس، خیلی خوشمزه اس

"چطوره؟"

"معرکه است، شروع کن که باید بریم یه سر به توییتر بزنیم. "

لویی صبر میکنه، اون مشکلی به وجود آورده؟ لحن هری این رو نمیگه اما لویی نمیخواد حتی از ذهن هری رد شده باشه که اون باعث ایجاد مشکل تو زندگی شخصی و حرفه ای هری استایلز شده؛ اون نمیخواد اگه زمانی هری یادش افتاد به این فکر کنه که لویی براش مشکل درست کرد...

"لویی؟ مشکلی پیش اومده؟"

"هری من- من مشکلی به وجود آوردم؟"

"چرا تو باید مشکلی به وجود بیاری؟ باورت میشه تا حالا هیچکس تو زندگیم نبوده که دلم بخواد اینقدر بهش لبخند بزنم؟ تو هیچ مشکلی به وجود نیاوردی."

هری از خوردن می ایسته وقتی میبینه لویی با بهت بهش نگاه میکنه، ابرو هاش رو بالا میده و به چشم های آبی پسر نگاه میکنه

"لویی، اونا فقط یه سری عکس منتشر کردن که نشون میده تو دیشب با من به این خونه اومدی، همین."

"اما تو دلت نمیخواست کسی متوجه این بشه."

"حالا فهمیدن، اهمیتی نداره اگه اونا دارن شایعه میسازن، نه برای من نه برای تیمم، ما فقط نباید درگیر شایعه بشیم، اگر این اتفاق بیفته باید بذاریم بگذره، حالا صبحانه رو شروع کن."

هری لبخند میزنه و صبر میکنه تا وقتی که می بینه لویی نرم شده و دیگه مثل قبل نیست و شروع به خوردن صبحانه اش کرده، هری خوشحاله که اونو آورده اینجا، از اون شایعات مزخرفی هم که می سازن ذره ای عصبانی یا ناراحت نیست، اون صرفا داره مثل بقیه زندگی میکنه...

*

لویی جامپر صدفیش رو بالا میده، از خجالت قرمز شده و لب هاش رو به طور مرتب گاز میگیره؛ هری گیج به آسیب دیدگی لویی نگاه میکنه، اون قسمت کبود ذره ای ورم کرده و بالا اومده؛ پمادی رو که روی سه تا از انگشت هاش ریخته روی ناحیه ی آسیب دیده ی پهلوی لویی می ذاره و سعی می کنه فشاری نیاره؛ اما انگار همین که اون ناحیه لمس میشه کافیه تا لویی درد بکشه.

"میفهمم درد داری، من معذرت میخوام لویی."

"نه- نه تو نباید... تو نباید معذرت بخوای..."

هری دیگه حرفی نمی زنه، میدونه اون پسر داره درد می کشه و می دونه اگه حرفی بزنه لویی قطعا می خواد که جوابی بده، پس سکوت میکنه و به صورت لویی نگاه نمی کنه، زیاد نمی گذره تا لویی از درد ناله می کنه و محکم دست هری رو میگیره تا متوقفش کنه.

"هری، خواهش میکنم کافیه."

هری بهش نگاه میکنه، اون از درد ناله کرد؟ چند قطره اشک از چشم هاش ریخته، از نظر هری لویی زیباترین فردی هست که اون به چشم دیده و حالا با وجود چشم های اشکی، این قضیه زیر سوال نمیره. کمکش میکنه تا روی تخت بشینه و قبل از اینکه دست لویی بخواد اشک هارو پاک کنه، هری بی اختیار قطره های اشک رو میبوسه، اشک های لویی روی لب هاشه و دو تا تیله ی آبی رنگ که دورشون قرمزه بهش خیره ان

"هری؟ "

"گریه نکن؟ می دونم درد داری ولی گریه نکن. "

لویی لب هاش رو یه بار دیگه گاز میگیره، دستش رو پشت سر هری می ذاره و با فشار کمی به پشت سر هری، فاصله ی کم صورت هاشون رو پر میکنه و خیلی آروم اشک هاش رو از لب های هری پاک میکنه، اشک ها شاید شور بودن اما لب های لویی شیرینه، لب هاش از چیزی که نشون میدن شیرین تر و زیباتر هستن و هری، تا حالا چنین حسی رو از کسی دریافت نکرده.

لویی عقب میکشه و با دست هاش چشم هاش رو می پوشونه، هری لبخند می زنه، از کاری که لویی کرده شوکه است ولی اون حس عجیب توی سینه اش، به شوکه بودنش غلبه کرده، دست های لویی رو از روی چشم هاش برمیداره و به چشم هاش نگاه میک نه، چند ثانیه ی بعد این هریه که لب هاش رو روی لب های لویی گذاشته.

لویی دستش رو روی سینه ی هری می ذاره، اون لب های این مرد رو داره، اما تپش های قلبش رو هم زیر دستش می خواد، اینطوری حس میکنه شاید نیمه ی بیشتری از هری رو داره، حالا که طعم لب هاش رو چشیده، حس کردن تپش های قلبش چیز زیادی نیست، هست؟

به آرومی از هم جدا میشن، لویی سرش رو پایین انداخته و لبخند کوچیکی روی لب هاش به وجود اومده، نمی خواد هری بفهمه که از این اتفاق خوشحاله، نمیخواد هری فکر بدی راجع بهش بکنه.

"حاضر بشیم تا بریم کمپ رو ببینیم؟"

"برو حاضر شو."

"از من خجالت می کشی؟ نگاهم کن، تو الآن لب هام رو بوسیدی، از چشم هام خجالت میکشی؟"

لویی سرش رو بالا میاره و به چشم های هری نگاه میکنه، تیله های سبز رنگی که براق و مهربون هستن و لویی حتی فکرش رو نمی کرد یه روزی صاحبشون ازش بخواد تا لویی بهشون نگاه کنه به سرعت از فکر در میاد و چشم هاش رو از هری میگیره، آروم هلش میده.

"برو دستات رو بشور و حاضر شو"

هری می خنده، از جاش بلند میشه و با تکون دادن سر از در اتاق خارج میشه و لویی خودش رو روی تخت پرت میکنه، پهلوش درد می گیره ولی به خیالش نیست، نمی دونه باید از خوشحالی دقیقا چیکار کنه!

"اون تو رو بوسید لویی، اولین بوسه ات با هری استایلز، اول بوسه ی زندگیت با هری استایلز، می فهمی؟ نمی تونم باور کنم؛ نمی تونم بفهمم، اینا همه اش خوابه، شایدم مردی لویی، باورم نمیشه، باورم نمیشه، الان خوشبختی، خوشبختی."

چند لحظه سرش رو توی بالش پنهان میکنه و بعد مثل فنر از جاش بلند میشه، پهلوش کمتر از قبل درد میکنه ولی همچنان درد تو بدنش هست...

*

تماس برقرار میشه و هری لپ تاپ رو توی حالت مناسبش قرار میده، صدای مصاحبه گر میرسه

"هری استایلز."

"سلام."

"خوش اومدی، چه خبر؟"

"همه چی خوبه، شماها خوبین؟ "

"خوبیم، احساس می کنم قراره صاحبه ی داغی داشته باشیم ."

هری میخنده، دلش نمیخواد راجع به لویی حرف بزنه و از طرف منیجر هم در این مورد باهاش صحبت شده

"تور ماه پیش تموم شده، شایعاتی راجع بهت وجود داره و همینطور، یه سری کارای عجیبی انجام دادی"

هری دست هاش رو توی هم قفل میکنه و با لبخند سرتکون میده، مصاحبه گر راجع به تور می پرسه و هری براش توضیح میده، دلش نمی خواد راجع به لویی و شایعه ی به وجود اومده صحبت کنه، می دونه لویی از اینا ناراحته، می دونه اون مصاحبه ها رو گوش میده و می دونه که با بیشتر شدن شایعه ها اونو ناراحت تر می کنه...

"شایعات عجیبی به وجود اومده، درسته که تو یه فن رو به خونه بردی؟ "

هری لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و اخم ریزی روی صورتشه، دارن در مورد لویی حرف میزنن و این اذیتش می کنه.

"روزی که این شایعه رو شنیدم واقعا برام عجیب غریب بود، من هیچ فنی رو به خونم نیاوردم، هیچوقت تا حالا این کارو نکردم، میدونم خیلی سر و صدا کرده و یه سری عکس بیرون اومده، اما معلومه من که من هیچوقت تا حالا اینکار رو نکردم."

هری میگه و لبخندش رو برمیگردونه، موهاش رو به سمت بالا هدایت میکنه و صبر میکنه تا سوال بعدی پرسیده بشه، تمایلی به انجام مصاحبه نداره، هیچوقت نداشته

"داری کمپ میزنی، کمپ برای بی خانمان ها، راجع بهش برامون بگو."

"این تصمیم خیلی یهویی بود، این خیلی دردآوره که یه سری آدم مجبورن توی خیابون ها سرگردون باشن، فکر میکنم کمپ ها خیلی کمک میکنن، ولی خب من شنیدم که ظرفیت اون ها زود به زود پر میشه و افراد بی خانمان خیلی جا به جا میشن، میخواستم کمک کنم، ما باید با مهربانی رفتار کنیم، آره، و این رو قسمتی از وظیفه ام به عنوان کسی که به اندازه ی کافی پول داره که بتونه برای افراد بی خانمان حداقل چند تا کمپ درست کنه میدونستم، اونا واقعا اونجا اذیت میشن، جاهای مناسبی نیستن، سعی کردم یه قسمتی از کار رو من بگیرم."

"واقعا این کمکت تحسین برانگیزه، خیلی از بی خانمان ها مجبورن شب هارو توی خیابون بمونن و واقعا این اذیت میکنه."

در مورد آهنگ ها ازش میپرسن، اینکه قراره در آینده چیکار کنه و تعاریفی که به طور معمول همه ی مصاحبه گر ها ازش میکنن، این جور چیزا باعث میشن بیشتر به خودش افتخار کنه.

*

لویی با دیدن اسم جرارد استیونسون سرش رو بالا میاره، این همون اسم مستعار برای هریه، هری استایلز، مرد جلوش ایستاده و داره لب هاش رو گاز میگیره، خودشه، هری استایلز جلوش ایستاده.

"لویی."

لویی می گه:"تو اینجا چیکار میکنی؟ " و هری رو می بینه که پشت صندوق میاد "چی می خوای اینجا؟ کسی حق نداره پشت صندوق بیاد." لویی با گیجی حرف میزنه و این باعث میشه هری بخواد لبخند بزنه، ولی جلوی خودش رو می گیره.

"باید بریم، نمیتونم زیاد حرف بزنم."

"فعلا از اینجا برو بیرون تا من کارم ور بهشون بسپارم."

هری سر تکون میده و به آرومی از اون محوطه خارج میشه و توی ماشین می شینه؛ چند دقیقه ی بعد لویی بیرون میاد و سرش رو از پنجره ی پایین ماشین هری تو میاره

"بگو."

"بذار بریم خونه ی من، اونجا حرف می زنیم."

لویی دیگه چیزی نمی گه، آروم تو ماشین میشینه، صندلی ماشین لوکس هری راحته و بدن لویی خسته است، دیروز به سختی توی کمپ راهش داده بودن و شب رو درست نخوابیده بود؛ چشم هاش رو می بنده و سرش رو به سمت شیشه برمی گردونه.

"حالت خوبه؟ "

"آره، خوبم."

هیچ حرفی نیست، لویی متوجه نگاه هری میشه که هر چند لحظه یک بار روی اون میشینه ولی اهمیتی نمیده، هر دو ساکتن و لویی توی جای خودش مچاله شده تا جایی که هری بالآخره سکوت رو میشکنه، صدای بم مرد تو گوش لویی مثل نوازشه، همیشه بوده

"خیلی دنبالت گشتم."

لویی ایده ای نداره که چرا خونه ی هری اینقدر دوره، فقط دلش می خواد زودتر برسن، نمی خواد با هری حرف بزنه چون دلش می خواد وقتی باهاش حرف بزنه که بتونه نگاهش کنه، چشم هاش خیلی زیبا و گیراست و لویی دلش نمی خواد از دستشون بده، حالا که مرد کنارشه می تونه بگه این دوماه رو فقط با صدای هری گذرونده، با صداش و دیدنش توی مصاحبه های مختلف.

در مورد لویی ازش پرسیدن و هری هربار یه جوری مصاحبه گر هارو پیچونده که جوابشون رو نده، لویی نمی دونه چرا ولی می دونه که قطعا تیمش اجازه نمی دن، تیمش و منیجر، چون اینطوری می تونن به معروفیت هری استایلز ضربه وارد کنن، این خیلی بده که لویی اینجاست، لویی برای هری خطر به حساب میاد، یه مانع و سردرگمی توی تمام مصاحبه هاش، توی طول این دوماه به این شکل بوده.

وقتی ماشین می ایسته، لویی چشم هاش رو باز میکنه و در رو باز میکنه و از ماشین خارج میشه، صبر میکنه تا هری هم از ماشین بیرون بیاد، باهم وارد خونه میشن

"من باید زود برگردم."

"کجا برگردی؟ "

"سرکار، من حتی نمیدونم تو چرا من رو به اینجا آوردی، هری اونا تو رو سردرگم می کردن تو مصاحبه ها، هر کسی حتی اگه یه شب باهات وقت بگذرونه متوجه میشه تو نمیدونستی بهشون راجع به من چی بگی، همه ی فنا دارن فکر میکنن تو دروغ میگی..."

"دروغ نگفتم؟ من قبلا گفتم، برام مهم نیست چی میگن، در رو ببند"

"برات مهم نیست؟ پس چرا جوابشون رو ندادی؟"

لویی در رو می بنده، اخم ریزی روی صورتشه و هری اونقدر آرومه که حرص لویی رو در بیاره

"باید می گفتم من یه فن رو به خونم آوردم؟"

"تو میگی برات مهم نیست، چرا دروغ گفتی؟ "

"برای منیجر و تیم مهمه، اگه بهم نمی سپاردن مطمئن باش می گفتم، دو ماهه نمیتونم از ذهنم بیرونت کنم."

حالا لویی نزدیک تر به هری ایستاده و اختلاف قد هاشون باعث شده سرش رو بالا نگه داره

"نمی فهمم، نمی فهمم که چرا واقعیت نباید گفته میشد، هیچ چیز درست نیست، هیچ چیز."

"اونی که میره اون بیرون، انکار میکنه که لویی تاملینسون زیبا رو خونه اش نیاورده یه آدم مشهوره که باید سعی کنه طبق گفته های منیجر کار کنه، من الان هری ام، من اون آدمی که تو اون بیرون می بینی نیستم."

هری با قاطعیت حرف میزنه و لویی نمی خواد چیزی بگه، وقتی لویی چشم هاش رو از چشم های هری میگیره، هری فکر میکنه تا باید بیشتر برای اون پسر از این حرف بزنه

"اگه نیاز باشه، تا ابد برات تکرار میکنم، من تا وقتی پام به این خونه نرسیده، تا وقتی کنار تو نیستم هری استایلزم، وقتی پیش توام، وقتی توی این خونه ام هری ام، هری ای که لویی رو آورده خونه اش، کسی که بعد از دوماه لویی تاملینسون رو هنوز تو فکرش داره، هنوز فراموشش نکرده."

لویی لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و به هری نگاه میکنه "تو، هر چی که باشی، چه هری استایلز اون بیرون، چه یه مرد عادی توی این خونه، بازهم من به صدات گوش می دم و از آرامش توش می میرم."

هری خیلی آروم لویی رو بلند می کنه و حالا دست پسر دور گردنش حلقه شده، لویی اسخون فک هری رو بین دندون هاش میگیره و فشار می ده و می بینه که جای دندون هاش قدری قرمزی می شن.

هری خیلی آروم اون رو روی تخت میذاره و نزدیکش می شه.

"من ازت مرگ نمی خوام لویی، با گوش دادن بهم برام زندگی کن، اون وقت منم تا آخر زندگیم می خونم، به خاطر تو می خونم"

قبل از اینکه کلمه ی دیگه ای از دهان لویی خارج بشه هری می بوستش و با فشار کمی از طرف مرد، لویی روی تخت دراز کشیده و زبون گرم هری توی دهانش می چرخه.

نفسش داغه و دست لویی اجزای صورتش رو لمس میکنه، هری متوجه شده که لویی لمسش می کنه چون دلش می خواد بیشتر حس کنه، بیشتر از چیزی که تو موقعیتش هست رو حس کنه، و حالا لویی داره لمسش می کنه و هری دست های نرم پسر روی صورتش رو دوست داره، هری از لویی خوشش میاد و این لااقل برای خودش غیر قابل انکار شده.

وقتی دست هری به سمت پایین تنه ی لویی میره، لویی پایین تنه اش رو بالا میاره و همین باعث میشه هری نیشخند بزنه و لویی ناله کنه، ناله ای آروم که از فاصله ی بین لب های سرخ لویی بیرون میاد، لب های سرخی که با بزاق دهان براق تر و زیبا تر از قبل شدن

هری حتی فکرش رو هم نمی کرد که لویی، بتونه اینقدر در مقابلش سکسی به نظر برسه، دستش رو به سمت زیپ شلوار لویی میبره و اون رو باز میکنه و سر دیک لویی در حالی که کمی قرمزه مشخص میشه، اون هیچ پوششی به غیر از شلوار برای پایین تنه اش نداره!

دست لویی دور کمر هری قرار می گیره و کمربند مرد رو باز میکنه، دست هاش عرق کردن و باعث می شن رد دست هاش روی چرم اصلی که دور کمر هری بسته شده بمونه، اون فقط می خواد هری رو لمس کنه، از لمس کردن هری لذت می بره، از بوسیدنش و بوی قهوه ای که بدنش میده.

هری تیشرت ساده اش رو از تنش در میاره و هودی گرم و روشن لویی رو از هم از بدنش جدا می کنه، لویی کمی خجالت کشیده و هری این رو از روی سرخی گونه هاش تشخیص می ده؛ خم می شه گونه ی لویی رو می بوسه و این لوییه که دست های هری رو به سمت بالا هدایت می کنه تا ببوستش، تو همین حین دست هری به سمت شلوار خودش میره و اون رو از تنش جدا میکنه، توقفی بین بوسشون به وجود میاره و همین باعث میشه لویی گوش های هری رو با زبونش خیس کنه و صدای کمش به گوش میرسه، صدای زیری که مثل صدای فرشته هاست.

"دوستت دارم، چه هری باشی، چه هری استایلز، دوستت دارم."

بهش نگاه می کنه، چشم های آبیش کمی خمار شدن و خیلی غریبه که هری برقی رو توی چشم هاش میبینه، چشم هاش رو می بوسه و در همین حین سر دیک لویی رو لمس میکنه، لویی ناله می کنه، هری دوباره دیک لویی رو لمس می کنه و لویی این بار صدای ناله اش رو با گاز کوچیکی که از لب هاش می گیره خفه میکنه

"لب هات رو گاز نگیر لویی."

لب های لویی رو گاز می گیره و لویی تو دهنش ناله میکنه، زبون هری، خط فک و زیر گلوی لویی رو خیس می کنه و دست لویی حالا یه جایی بین موهای فر هری قرار داره، بدن لویی گرم شده و پسر داره آروم آروم عرق میکنه، سوزش پوست گردنش یعنی لاوبایتی که

هری داره روی پوست گردنش لاو بایت می ذاره، دست گرم هری روی پهلوش می شینه و لویی موهای مرد رو بیشتر توی مشتش می گیره.

هری سرش رو عقب میبره تا ببینه که جای لاوبایت قرمز شده، لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و لبخند کوچیکی میزنه، زبون هری گرمه و حالا داره روی بدن لویی سر میخوره، به نوک سینه های لویی میرسه، با دست چپ سینه ی راست لویی رو فشار میده و همزمان زبونش داره سینه ی چپ لویی رو خیس میکنه ، ناله های لویی به صورت مکرر تکرار میشه، پاهاش رو دور پاهای هری پیچیده و دیکش با شکم هری برخورد میکنه

حس خوبی از برخورد دیکش به بدن هری داره، درد رو توی پایین تنه اش حس کرده و نیاز داره هری ادامه بده، هری به وی لاین لویی رسیده، استخون برجسته ی وی لاین پسر رو میمکه و با دستش دیک لویی رو میگیره، کمی فشارش میده و لویی دوباره ناله می کنه.

پسر لب هاش رو گاز می گیره و چشم هاش رو می بنده، هری زبونش رو به سر دیک لویی میزنه و لویی هیسی میکشه و وقتی هری اسم خودش رو از زبون لویی می شنوه ناله می کنه، از زیر بالز های پسر تا بالاترین نقطه ی دیکش رو با زبونش خیس می کنه، از تخت پایین میاد و روی زانوهاش می شینه؛ اسم خودش رو پشت هم از دهن لویی می شنوه، لویی رو به سمت خودش می کشه، بدن پسر پایین تر میاد و حالا سوراخش دقیقا جلوی چشم های هریه، هری پاهای لویی رو از هم باز میکنه و آروم زبونش رو روی سوراخ لویی می کشه.

لویی سخت ناله می کنه، خون زیادی توی صورتش جمع شده و صورتش داغه، زبون هری گرمه و کف دستش داغه، هری سوراخش رو می لیسه و هیچ حرکتی بدون واکنش لویی انجام نمیشه، سر هری رو به سمت سوراخش هل میده و از گوشه های بیرونی چشم هاش قطره ی کوچیکی از اشک بیرون زده.

"هری، خواهش میکنم "

انگشتش رو به سر دیک لویی می زنه و پریکام ترشح شده رو برمیداره، زبونش رو به سوراخ لویی می کشه و انگشتش رو فرو می کنه، صدای داد خفیف لویی می رسه و با چشم های درشت شده به هری نگاه می کنه، هری انگشتش رو حرکت می ده و همزمان از زبونش هم استفاده می کنه، سوراخ لویی به قدری باز می شه که هری بتونه انگشتش رو حرکت بده، خیلی آروم انگشت دومش رو هم فرو میکنه، لویی هیسی میکشه و ملحفه رو تو مشتاش میگیره، این درد داره و لویی چیزای زیادی نمی دونه دو چهارم انگشت های هری داخل رفتن و هری داره می بینه که سوراخ لویی به اندازه ی کافی بازه، ضربه محکمی رو وارد می کنه و لویی ناله ی بلندی می کنه، آرنج هاش که تا حالا تکیه گاهش بودن به لرزه در میان و لویی با شدت روی تخت میفته:

"فاک، اون پروستاتت بود؟ "

ضربه ی محکم دیگه ای وارد میشه و لویی دوباره ناله میکنه، هری لب هاش رو گاز می گیره و دوباره روی پاهاش می ایسته، انگشت دیگه ای رو وارد لویی میکنه، و ضربه ی محکمی می زنه، قطره ی اشک از چشمای لویی بیرون زده، لب های سرخش با فاصله ی کمی از هم باز هستن و ملحفه رو توی مشت هاش گرفته، قیافه اش طوریه که انگار این بار سوم توی روزه که داره به فاک میره، هری روی بدنش خم میشه و لویی چشم هاش رو باز میکنه

"حالت خوبه؟ "

"آ- آره "

ضربه ی دیگه ای میزنه و اسمش رو برای چندمین بار از زبون لویی میشنوه، لویی دستش رو روی ساق دست هری که تکیه گاه بدنش شده میذاره، وقتی هری انگشت هاش رو یکی یکی از بدن لویی بیرون میکشه، لویی چشم هاش باز میشه؛ چهره اش اینطوری به فاک رفته قشنگ تره، موهاش روی صورتش ریختن و قطره ی اشکی که مسیرش به سمت گوش چپش بوده خشک شده

"بیا بالا."

هری روی تخت میاد و به لویی نگاه می کنه، نمی دونه اون می خواد چیکار کنه، لویی با کف دست به سمت تاج تخت هلش میده، هری عقب میره تا جایی که پشتش به تاج می خوره.

توی باسنش درد احساس می کنه و می دونه قرار نیست همه چیز به همین جا ختم باشه، زبونش رو دور دیک هری می چرخونه و صدای هری رو می شنوه که زیر لب ناله میکنه، بهش نگاه میکنه، دلش میخواد هری رو متوجه کنه که اونم یه سری چیزا بلده!

دیک هری اندازه ی دهنش نیست، رگ هاش متورم شدن و سر دیکش مثل دیک لویی قرمزه؛ دستش رو دور اون قسمتی که وارد دهانش نمیشه حلقه میکنه و در حالی که توی چشم های هری نگاه میکنه، بالاتر از انگشتی که دور دیک هری حلقه کرده رو تا سر دیک مرد میلیسه، هری ناله میکنه و با چشم هایی تیره تر از قبل به لویی نگاه میکنه، وقتی هری سرش رو میگیره، لویی دیکش رو وارد دهنش میکنه و بعد با ریتم درستی سرش رو بالا و پایین میکنه، هری ناله میکنه، موهای لویی رو بهم میریزه و گاها کلمه ای مثل 'فاک' از لب هاش خارج میشه، حس کردن رگ های متورم دیک هری راحته و سر نرم دیکش رو که به ته گلوش میخوره به راحتی حس میکنه

لویی چند ثانیه دیک هری رو توی دهنش نگه میداره و بعد اون رو با صدای پاپ کوچیکی از دهنش خارج میکنه، سر دیک هری رو میمکه و ناله ی مرد رو میشنوه، دستش که به سمت صورت لویی میاد باعث میشه لب هاش رو از دور دیک هری دور کنه.

اشک از گوشه های داخلی چشم هاش بیرون زده، لب پایینش کمی متورم شده و چشم هاش حالا خمار تر از قبل شده؛ سرش رو جلو میاره تا بوسیده بشه، هری لب پایینش رو میبوسه و گازش میگیره و لویی ناله میکنه، درد زیادی تو پایین تنه اش داره که داره هر لحظه بیشتر میشه

"ه- هری "

"بیبی،خوبی؟ "

لویی روی رون هری می شینه و نگاهش میکنه، لب هاش سرخ شدن و از همین حالا بی حاله، بلوجاب دادن انرژی زیادی ازش گرفته، هری دستی توی موهای پسر میکشه و اشک هاش رو پاک میکنه، لویی رو بلند میکنه، دستش رو به میز کنار تخت میرسونه و تیوب کوچیکی رو ازش خارج میکنه.

حالا لویی روی شکمش نشسته و داره به کارش نگاه میکنه، هری خیلی آروم مقداری از لوب رو روی انگشت هاش میریزه و بعد به لویی نگاه میکنه

"این خنکه یه خورده، باسنت رو بده بالا."

لویی کاری که هری میخواد رو انجام میده، هری انگشت هاش رو به سوراخ لویی میماله و بعد بهش نگاه میکنه، با همون دست دیکش رو می گیره و خیلی آروم روی سوراخ لویی تنظیم میکنه، لویی سرش رو برمی گردونه تا ببینه هری داره چیکار میکنه

"سعی کن اون رو وارد خودت کنی."

لویی سر تکون میده و دیک هری رو با دست چپ میگیره، با حس سر دیک هری روی سوراخش، سعی میکنه اونو وارد خودش کنه، داد خفیفی میکشه و دستش رو کنار سر هری به تاج تخت تکیه میده

دست گرم هری روی پهلوش می شینه، احساس می کنه سوراخش داره می ترکه، هری رون های پاهای لویی رو میگیره و قسمت بیشتری از دیکش رو وارد لویی میکنه، بعد از چند دقیقه، وقتی که سوراخ لویی به حد کافی برای دیکش باز شده شروع به حرکت می کنه، لویی ناله میکنه، حس میکنه دردش از این بیشتر نمیشه، صورتش رو بالا میگیره و پشت هم ناله میکنه

هری سعی میکنه سرعتش رو بیشتر کنه، ضربه های محکم تری میزنه "خودم- خودم انجامش میدم "

لویی با سرعت و ریتم هری روی سوراخش تکون میخوره، هری ناله میکنه، لویی سرش رو پایین میاره و بهش نگاه میکنه

"فاک، لویی داری خوب پیش میری."

لویی با چشم هایی خسته و لب های سرخ، در حالی که قطره ای اشک، اینبار از شدت درد روی گونه اش ریخته صورتش رو پایین میره، ناله میکنه؛ استخون فک هری رو، جایی که قبلا یک بار گاز گرفته بود، دوباره گاز می گیره.

پیشونیش رو به پیشونی هری میچسبونه و دوباره ناله میکنه، هری ضربه ی محکمی میزنه و ریتم از دست لویی خارج میشه

"همونجاست، خواهش میکنم."

انگشت هاش رو به پهلوی هری میکشه، هری دوباره ضربه میزنه، لویی صورت هری رو لمس میکنه و بالای گوشش رو گاز میگیره، دستش رو توی موهای هری میبره و موهاش رو تو مشتش می گیره، ضربه ها ادامه پیدا میکنه تا جایی که هری لرزش خفیفی رو توی پاهای لویی حس میکنه، قطره ی عرق روی شقیقه ی لویی سر میخوره و پایین میاد

"ه- هری "

"حالت خوبه؟"

"دارم میام..."

چند لحظه ی بعد کام داغش روی شکم هری می ریزه، لب هاش رو گاز میگیره و به هری نگاه میکنه، هری دیکش رو از لویی بیرون میاره، چند ثانیه ی بعد با ناله ی بلندی روی رون لویی و شکم خودش میاد

چشم هاش رو می بنده و سرش رو به تاج تخت تکیه میده، لویی روی رون هری میشینه و خیلی آروم روی شکم هری رو لیس میزنه، کام هردوشون روی شکم هری ریخته و لویی دلش می خواد مزه ی هری رو بچشه، زبونش رو روی شکم هری میکشه و کامشون رو میخوره

هری چشم هاش رو باز میکنه و به لویی که داره زبونش رو روی شکم هری میکشه نگاه میکنه

"لویی؟ "

لویی با قیافه ای که مشخصه به فاک رفته، در حالی که هنوز داره شکم هری رو می لیسه بهش نگاه میکنه، وقتی کارش تموم میشه سرش رو بالا میاره و به هری نگاه میکنه، هری از روی میز دستمال برمیداره و روی رون لویی رو تمیز میکنه و اون رو توی سطل زباله میندازه، دوباره نگاهش میکنه و بهش لبخند میزنه.

"حالت خوبه؟ "

"خوبم، بغلم میکنی؟ "

هری سرش رو تکون میده، پتوی نازک رو روی خودش و لویی می کشه، دستش رو زیر سر لویی میذاره و بغلش می کنه، پشت سرش رو می بوسه و موهاش رو بو می کنه، به این فکر می کنه که لویی تمام چیزیه که می خواسته، کامل و زیباست و برای هری ساخته شده، ساخته شده که کنارش باشه... که هری دوِستش داشته باشه.


End file.
